


The Most Beautiful Boy

by Janusa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, M/M, because valentine had no straight children, it's just karma for being a bigot, yes. you're reading that tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Jonathan has escaped Edom but the mundane world isn't much better so far.That is, until he meets the most beautiful boy he has ever seen.





	The Most Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Probably I'll add more ficlets about these two, we'll see. The ship I never knew I needed.  
> You can find me on Tumblr as @janusa.
> 
> No beta'd. I don't know what's that.  
> (ps. sorry if you find any mistakes in the French bits, I'm rusty and don't trust in google translator.)

There is no pain, or not in the conventional way he should feel it. Since too long ago pain became a constant in his life, handling it as easy as breathing.

But here there aren’t the blazing flames of Edom, scorching his never-quite-healed-skin. Here, the air caresses his skin and makes it itch in a different way than the burning irons that used to mark him.

The drizzle stings the reddest lumps of his body and he automatically looks for something to protect his battered frame. There is no much to choose from in the alley where he ended up but it is already dark and he can see some clothes drying out outside of the houses crossing the street.

He gets a pair of sweatpants and then a hoodie after a drunkard that is passing by the street catches a glimpse of him and runs away, horrified. Standing out is not something he needs right now.

 

He goes back to the alley; it is narrow and damp and he can hear rodents trying to find leftovers of food inside the trash bags left there. Which reminds him of his own precarious state. The scape took most of his energy and strength, the only thing that keeps him in his feet is pretty much survival instinct but he needs food too or he risks to faint right there and get himself killed.

Jonathan didn’t survive Edom  _and_ Lilith to die from starvation. So he drags himself through the cobbled streets with no idea of where he is going or where he is until he sees the tower from afar, standing high behind the hundreds of houses and establishments.

_Paris._

He remembers enough about his time on this realm to recognize it. Which means he is not too far away from Idris and his objective: _Valentine._

 

After wandering for who knows how long he spots what looks like a coffee shop and sits in one of the outside tables. There are couples and groups of people scattered and walking down the street but no one pays him attention. His face is mostly covered but there is nothing he can do to hide his feet and fingers.

The waiter goes around the tables, asking and bringing orders, purposely avoiding the one he is sitting in. He grits his teeth.

He is not in Edom anymore, he shouldn’t feel this helpless. He could take down all these mundanes if he wanted.

“ _Est-ce que cette place est occupée?_ ” He lifts his head enough to see whoever is talking to him and scare them off so he can be left alone.

And there he is...

The most beautiful boy he has ever seen.

And Jonathan would now, during his time in Edom he saw countless faces go in, out and stay. From mundanes to shapeshifter demons and even a Seelie or two.

The boy repeats the question and this time he points the chair. He doesn’t know how to react so just nods and the boy sits in front of him. He asks something else in the same unknown language.

“Oh, sorry. English?” And because he can’t trust his voice, he simply nods again.

Eyes as blue as the hottest of fires set on him. And the boy doesn’t even blink at this appearance nor show horror, revulsion, fear. There is recognition of some kind and _something_ else in the boy’s eyes that Jonathan can’t pinpoint, something new that makes his skin crawl.

(The ‘something’ is compassion. Hard to recognize something you have never seen before)

“Are you hungry?” the boy asks and this time Jonathan manages to mutter a yes.

“The chocolate here is excellent. You will love it.” his voice is accented and cheery. _Calming_ , he even dares to think.

The boy turns his back to him, calling the waiter and Jonathan gets the glimpse of a rune beneath the scarf. _Shadowhunter._ If there is a shadowhunter here, that means there is an Institute near too. He only ever listened of the New York Institute but was aware of the existence of more.   

“ _Deux croissant et chocolat, s’il vous pla_ _ît_.” the boy turns back in his seat and looks at him again. It’s unsettling.

Planning how to use this new information for his benefit as he sips his beverage. It’s hot but he’s used to it, what he’s not used to is the pleasant flavor that hit his taste buds.

“You were right. The chocolate is delicious.”

Jonathan devours the croissant in two bites. The boy laughs and is not scornful. “There is more where that came from, don’t need to attack it like a wolverine.” he says and orders a bunch of croissants and more chocolate.

 

They drink and eat in silence. After a while the boy talks again.

“Do you have a place to stay?”

Jonathan shakes his head.

“I think I can help with that.” the boy says with a smile on his face. “My name is Sebastian Verlac.”

And in that smile, Jonathan sees more light than in his whole life.

A light that he wants.

 


End file.
